superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amazons
You may be looking for Amazons (Earth-2A). :You may be looking for Amazon, an indigenous people residing near the Amazon River. Hippolyta]] These Amazonians are a race of humans, that have thrived in peace for centuries. Queen Hippolyta rules them with justice. They are watched over by the goddesses, Athena and Aphrodite, who are actually a race of beings from the planet Caltos.The Olympian's being a race of beings from the planet Caltos is unique to the SuperFriends Earth-1A universe. This is revealed in the Season 3 episode: Battle of the Gods (December 9, 1978). __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel-universe of Earth-One,This includes both the Silver Age and the Bronze Age. in ancient times, the Amazons were a race of proud warriors, both men and women. They battled against evil forces who threatened peaceful people. Their astounding feats demoralized villains everywhere. Eventually conflict would claim the lives of all their men. The women would be in utter woe. Seeking to escape the conflict of the mainland, Queen Hippolyta and her teenage daughter, princess Diana would rally the rest of the Amazons and announce that they would be leaving, to escape the wars and find peace on an island far, far away. So, they built a ship for the long journey a head. Soon the ship is engulfed in a strange fog of sleeping gas. Soon they are revived by fresh air and find that their ship has come to rest on the shores of an island. They decide to call this island, Paradise Island, the home of the Amazons. As they rejoice and run on the beach, Athena appears. She tells them that they have just passed through the 'mists of eternal youth' and that they remain as they are, provided that they NEVER leave the island. Over the years, young Diana would help her fellow Amazons build a new home, and spend her time exercising, having fun, and riding the Rocs, which were giant birds, native to the island, and also mastering all forms of science and languages. It also became very clear, that young Diana was superior to all of the other Amazons -- gifted by the gods.The above background information is revealed in Wonder Woman, #105 (April, 1959) and to a lesser degree, Wonder Woman, #98 (May 1958). Miscellaneous * Type of Government: Monarchy * Level of Technology: Technology level unknown. * Cultural Traits: Cultural traits unknown. * Representatives: Wonder Woman Known Earth-1A Amazons * Princess Diana * Queen Hippolyta Appearances Season 3 (1978): *Coming Soon!! 1980 Shorts: *Return of Atlantis (October 25, 1980) Notes * The Amazons of DC Comics are a fictional all-female society of superhumans, based on the Amazons of Greek mythology. There have been three major incarnations of these Amazons, one before the Crisis, and two after. What two of these groups have in common is that they are the race which produced Wonder Woman. * They first appeared in All Star Comics, Vol. 1 #8''Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/All-Star_Comics_Vol_1_8 ''All Star Comics, Vol. 1 #8], published in December 1941. (December 1941). * The Amazons of Paradise Island were first created by William Moulton Marston as part of the origin story of his creation, Wonder Woman. * After Marston’s death, Roger Kaniger, became the title’s writer, beginning with issue #22 (March/April 1947) which came at the end of the Golden Age through the Silver Age. In total, he spent over 20 years working on Wonder Woman as an editor (issue #17 (May/June 1946) to issue #176 (May/June 1968) and as the writer of the series. * With Marston no longer in the picture, Kanigher as the new writer of Wonder Woman comics and thus Wonder Woman's Silver Age origin was born. In the Silver Age, her superpowers were turned to divine gifts by the gods. Kanigher completely erased the utopian aspect of Wonder Woman and did not worry about mythological consistency. His origin story also completely undid Marston’s messages about female superiority. References Category:DC Comics Category:Mythology Category:Peoples